Silva Zoldyck
|name = Silva Zoldyck |kana = シルバ゠ゾルディック |rōmaji = Shiruba Zorudikku |japanese voice = Kōji Ishii (1999) Kōichi Yamadera (2011) |english voice = Glenn Howard (1999) Chris Tergliafera (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 42 |anime debut = Episode 35 (1999) Episode 24 (2011) |gender = Male |age = Hunter × Hunter Hunter Association Official Issue: Hunter's Guide; Character & World Official Databook (pg. 140) |height = (6′6″) |weight = (242 lbs) |eyes = Green (1999) Blue (2011) |hair = White (1999) Light Blond (2011) |blood = |status = Alive |affiliation = Zoldyck Family |occupation = Zoldyck Assassin Head of the Zoldyck Family |relatives = Zigg Zoldyck (Unknown relation) Maha Zoldyck (Great-Grandfather) Zeno Zoldyck (Father) Silva's Mother (Status unknown) Kikyo Zoldyck (Wife) Illumi Zoldyck (Son) Milluki Zoldyck (Son) Killua Zoldyck (Son) Alluka Zoldyck (Child) Kalluto Zoldyck (Son) |type = |abilities = Explosive Orbs |image gallery = yes}} Silva Zoldyck (シルバ゠ゾルディック, Shiruba Zorudikku) is the current head of the Zoldyck Family and the father of Killua. Appearance Silva is a tall, muscular man in extremely good physical condition. He has long, silver-blond hair with deep blue cat-like eyes. He is always dressed in a sleeveless or short-sleeved ''shinobi shōzoku'' outfit and wears a pair of wristbands. Personality Silva is a stoic, calm, and pensive person. Silva has little shown interaction with his son Killua, but he holds him in high esteem and has made Killua the heir to the family. Silva later realized that Killua didn't share his passion for assassination, and allowed his son to go with Gon on their journey to find his father, but only because he saw it as a crucial step in Killua's development as the heir to the Zoldyck Family.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 42 He is shown to dislike Zeno's somewhat windbag attitude and reminds himself to ignore half of everything Zeno says whenever Zeno has a new experience to talk about. According to Killua, Silva worked carefully as an assassin. It is Silva's logic that Zoldyck assassins should not move until victory is guaranteed; until then, they should wait.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 125 Despite being a cold assassin to the core, he doesn't seem to be entirely devoid of compassion, as he rescinded the lookout orders on Killua and Alluka given to his butlers after watching (through a camera) their emotional fraternal moment, possibly touched by the event. Additionally, he decided to have his first fatherly conversation with Killua, asking him about everything that happened to him during the Hunter Exam, demonstrating an interest in him, and affectionately tussling his hair, although this could be interpreted as Silva simply faking affection to ensure Killua would return as the heir to the Zoldyck Family. Background Silva is Zeno's only son and was born from an unnamed mother. He's also the only great-grandson of Maha. Not much is known about his childhood, but he was trained since a very young age in the art of assassination, which gave him such abilities such as strong resistance to almost all types of poisons and high tolerance to electricity. Later on in his life, he married his wife Kikyo, a fellow assassin, and fathered five children with her. At some point prior to the start of the series, he killed an unknown member of the Phantom TroupeHunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 80 and fought their leader, Chrollo Lucilfer.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 99 Plot Zoldyck Family arc Silva makes his first appearance having a father and son conversation with Killua. He asks Killua about the new friends that he met during the Hunter Exam and what he thinks of the Hunter Exam. Killua says that he never really wanted to be a Hunter, but he really enjoyed the exam and the company of his new-found friends. Silva claims that since he himself was raised to be an assassin by his parents, so he has raised Killua the same way. He admits to Killua he has failed to realize how different they are, and says he wants Killua to be happy by doing whatever he pleases because Killua is first and foremost a person in his own right, and not just Silva's son. Silva allows Killua to be reunited with his friends but not before having Killua take a blood oath not to betray any of them. After Killua has left, Silva is seen arguing with his wife, Kikyo. She disapproves of his decision to allow Killua to leave them again, so soon, with his friends, saying that Illumi tried so hard to bring Killua back home and that this is the decisive and critical moment to find out if he deserves to be their successor. But he tells her that since she understands what's at stake, she should stop talking. Laughing sinisterly, he claims that he knows Killua will return home one day because he is his son. Yorknew City arc Several months later, Silva appears in Yorknew City together with Zeno as two of the assassins hired by the Mafia Community. They are paid to assassinate the Phantom Troupe's members.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 89 While the assassins are meeting some members of the Mafia in the auction building to learn what their task will be, Kurapika notices that Silva and Zeno are at a different level than the rest. Silva says he and Zeno are going to work in their own way without accepting orders from others.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 95 Not long afterward, a large number of Mafia gangsters are killed in a short time by the Phantom Troupe, causing panic among the Mafia leaders in the building. Silva throws a punch at the wall, making a big noise and a hole, to silence them while Zeno warns them of the danger posed by the enemies.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 98 The two Zoldycks immediately start to search for the enemies inside the building using Zeno's En. They find Chrollo in the basement. Silva tells his father that Chrollo can steal others' abilities then they attack him together. At first, they quickly gain the upper hand, but Chrollo suddenly draws a Ben's Knife and makes a small cut on Silva's left arm. Realizing that it is a poisonous knife, he ties a strand of hair around his left upper arm to stop the poison from spreading throughout the body and assures Zeno that there is no problem. Chrollo is somewhat surprised because he does not seem to be affected by the poison, as only 0.1 gram of the poison is needed to paralyze a whale. Zeno deduces that Chrollo is a Specialist and that even if Chrollo can steal another's Nen, a higher level ability implies a higher activation cost thus Chrollo must meet likely four or five conditions before he can use his stealing ability which will likely be hard, if not impossible, to meet if he is fighting people like Zeno and Silva; Zeno also deduces that Chrollo's use of the poison knife is evidence that Chrollo can't use his stealing ability in combat freely, thus Zeno decides to attack Chrollo alone and he tells Silva to back him up and kill the enemy as soon as he has him blocked even if Silva must kill Zeno too. As the fight goes on, Silva notices that Chrollo has gotten stronger than the last time he fought him and thinks they would not be able to kill him without risking their lives due to the unknown powers which Chrollo has stolen since their last fight. Suddenly, Chrollo is distracted by Silva for a moment and Zeno is able to pin him against the wall and Zeno orders Silva to kill Chrollo; Silva immediately throws two huge balls of aura at them, causing a large explosion. However, Silva misfires at the last second, directing the orbs slightly to his right, due to sensing his transmitter ringing. Before the Zoldycks could finish Chrollo off, in fact, Illumi calls and tells Silva that the Ten Mafia Dons have been killed in a job carried out by himself, Maha, and Kalluto and asks if his client, Chrollo, is still alive, to which Silva answers that he is almost dead. Silva and Zeno then decide to withdraw from the job, sparing Chrollo's life in order to collect on the fee Chrollo owes Illumi, Maha, and Kalluto, because the Dons are now dead, they cannot collect on the fee for Chrollo's life anyway. As Silva leaves, he gives Chrollo a glare.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 100 Chimera Ant arc Silva later appears amid the Extermination Team's assault on the Royal Palace of the Republic of East Gorteau to pick up his father. Seeing that Zeno is being followed by a Squadron Leader Chimera Ant, Cheetu, he dives from a dragon in the sky and crushes Cheetu's head with a single punch, creating a large crater on the ground. As they are leaving East Gorteau on the dragon, Zeno tells him that he met Killua in the palace, that he has grown up, and that he may have removed Illumi's needle, but Silva stays silent.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 278 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Silva appears again when his son Killua comes home wanting to see Alluka in order to help Gon restore his normal self. However, Silva disagrees with his intentions because he believes Alluka to be uncontrollable and even refers to her as an 'it'.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 321 After Killua appeals to the promise not to betray his friends that he had made, he finally relents and leads Killua into a dark tunnel where Alluka's room is, locked in a vault behind four 10-digit-keypad password-protected security doors. Before Killua goes in, Silva asks him to repeat back the rules about Alluka's power, citing as the root of his concern how many people she has killed—to which Killua snaps that the family has killed more.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 322 After Alluka's three requests to Killua, he is supposed to make a wish. Milluki makes a smart remark stating that granting his wish was too easy for Killua because the computer he wished for was nothing special making his requests too easy. This causes Silva to give his son a sharp glare for taking his wish too lightly, causing Milluki to cower in fear and promise not to do something so foolish. However, Killua insisted that he and Alluka should leave. Silva disagrees, saying that he has to make a wish inside her room. Killua responds by making a request of the wish-granter—that if they can't leave the mountain within 30 minutes, their mother Kikyo will be killed. Alluka's face transforms and she agrees, and Silva allows them to leave the mountain. When Killua decided to take Alluka with him, he ordered two female servants, Tsubone and Amane, to accompany them along with Gotoh.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 324 After Illumi is teleported back to the Zoldyck mansion in the Kukuroo Mountain, and Killua has an emotional moment with Alluka and Nanika, Silva orders Tsubone that the lookout order on Killua has been canceled.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 336 Abilities & Powers Being a world-renowned assassin and head of the infamous Zoldyck Family, Silva is an extremely skilled Nen user and unarmed combatant, as he was trained in the art of assassination from a very young age. Like many Zoldyck Family members, Silva is extremely resistant to poison and has great strength, speed, and superhuman control over his body. He also defeated and killed an unknown member of the Phantom Troupe three years prior to the start of the main story, and dueled against Chrollo to an unknown result (both of them survived, though, and in the anime, Silva was shown coming back with no visible injury). Immense Strength: Silva has tremendous physical strength, as demonstrated when he fell from the sky, crushing Cheetu's head with a single blow and creating a large crater while taking no damage himself. During his fight with Chrollo his punch, although blocked, retained enough power to cause the Phantom Troupe leader to lose his balance. Immense Speed: Killua mentioned that he could rip out somebody's heart so fast that it would not even bleed.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 21 He matched Zeno and Chrollo in speed during their confrontation. Enhanced Durability: Silva's skin cannot be pierced by ordinary blades. His hair is strong enough to act as a tourniquet. Immense Poison Resistance: Poison is ineffective against Silva, as seen when Chrollo attempted to poison him by cutting him with his Ben's Knife, Silva popped the poison out of the cut and resumed fighting with apparently no consequence, although he deemed necessary the application of a tourniquet. Chrollo himself was surprised because 0.1 milligrams of the toxin he used is enough to paralyze a whale. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Silva is capable of gouging out a man's heart with his bare hands and at an impressive speed, Killua claiming he can do so without spilling a drop of blood from the wound. He fights using both his arms and legs, harnessing the full strength of his body. When in tandem with Zeno, he puts all his power in his blows at the expense of leaving himself open, knowing that his father will cover him. Nen who can emit his aura in two large orbs of frightening power, The fact that he killed Cheetu at close range while creating a large explosion and taking no damage himself, strongly indicates that Silva has also mastered Enhancement. Battles }} Quotes * (To Killua) "I want to hear '''all about it'. Your exam experiences, who you met, how you felt, anything and everything. Just... talk to me."'' * (To Killua) "We're father and son, but there hasn't been a lot of '''meaning' in that. I was raised by my parents to be an assassin, and I believed that was how I should raise you. But you're no mere extension of me. The day you... left, I finally realized that while you're my son, you're also your own person. With your own path to follow. Perhaps, in time, it will lead you back here. All right? So I'll ask again... would you like to see your friends?"'' * (To Kikyo, referring to Killua) "Don't worry, he'll be '''back'. He is, after all, my son."'' * (To Zeno) "I should take your stories with a grain of salt." * (To Killua, referring to Alluka) "That entity is not human. Don't think of him as family. He's '''something' from another place... Something that came out of the darkness."'' * (To Killua) "If you can't keep your calm, it ends here. I value the promise I made with you, because I care about you as a father." Trivia * In the official databook, his name is also spelled as "Sillva Zaoldyeck". * Silva's name might be derived from his hair color, which is light and could be silver. ** His name, coincidentally, is also the Latin word for "forest" and a common surname in the Portuguese and Spanish languages. * Silva keeps gigantic dogs inside his room, only a bit smaller than Mike. * According to Killua, he likes Benny Delon and his works.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 85 * He is the tallest member of the Zoldyck Family. Translations around the World (Xí bā Zòu dí kè) 席巴•祖迪 (Xí bā Zǔ dí) 薛奴拔•左鲁迪古/薛奴拔•左魯迪古 (Xuē nú bá Zuǒ lǔ dí gǔ) |fr = Silva Zoldik |el = Σίλβα Ζόλντικ (Sílva Zólntik) |ko = 실버 조르딕 (Shilba Joreudik) |ru = Сильва Золдик (Sil'va Zoldik) |es = Silva Zaoldyeck}} References Navigation ar:سيلفا_زولديك cs:Silva_Zoldyck de:Silva_Zoldyck es:Silva_Zoldyck fr:Silva_Zoldik id:Silva_Zoldyck pl:Silva_Zoldyck pt:Silva_Zaoldyeck ru:Сильва_Золдик zh:席巴•揍敵客 Category:Male characters Category:Zoldyck Family Category:Nen type attributed outside manga Category:Transmuters Category:Assassins Category:Wanted Criminals